


She's a Werewolf!!

by pearlydewdrop



Series: The William Files [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Middle School, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William accuses his middle school science teacher of being a Werewolf much to the pride of his father and chagrin of his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Werewolf!!

…

Edgewood Middle School

Washington D.C

10.25am

…

Mr Walker, Washington Middle School's history teacher, was busy droning on from where he stood at the top of the room.

The classroom was more then half full of sleepy looking ten and eleven year olds who didn't seem to be paying attention but nonetheless, Mr Walker continued on, only stopping to push his salt and pepper hair out of his face and to straighten his blue tweed jacket.

It seemed to William that his teacher thought that the midnight ride of Paul Revere was the most interesting thing in the world! But to him, it was stupid. He didn't like hearing about the past much, unless it was his dad telling him stories about the many monsters that he and William's mom had encountered back in the nineties before he had been born.

His mom didn't particularly like that he was being told about monster and aliens and the likes. She would always roll her eyes and tell William not to worry about such things and that his dad should know better than be trying to scare him.

But his dad always told him and William was never scared. In fact, he was fascinated!

While William was busy remembering, with head perched on fists tiredly as he had been up late, the story his father had tild him the night before (one about a flukeman that came up through the toliet), boring Mr Walker was mapping out Revere's route on the chalkboard when a sharp noise broke the near silence in the classroom.

Suddenly, the small metal box high up on the wall started to buzz. William looked up. The loudspeaker above the door cracked with static and proceeded to buzz. Then it started to quiver. It was coming to life!.

"William Mulder Scully!" the loudspeaker said. "Report to the principle's office immediately".

William groaned and slid down in his chair as the kids around him started to giggle, chirp and point, obviously finding their classmate's predicament very amusing.

How did it know his name?

It was only the very first week of middle school and his name was already coming out of that infernal box on the wall. He ruffled his dark brown hair in frustration and gave a quick glance around the class.

William got to his feet and made his way to the door, trying to appear as confident as possible. He couldn't and wouldn't show weakness during first week here or ever for that matter. He couldn't look as though he was afraid.

He would just have to walk the walk and laugh it off if that's what meant surviving middle school. His best friend, Lee Doggett grabbed his arm as he reached for the handle of the door.

"Keep it cool in there,Will. The principal is supposed to be a real pendejo", Lee warned, using the spanish version of the insult that he had picked up from is older cousins on his mother's side. "You know,breathe and stuff".

William chuckled at his friend. "Hey, if I don't make it back. You can have my protractor".

Lee shook his head. "You're my best friend and all but you are such a weirdo sometimes.".

"I know", William responded with a shrug as though he had made peace with the fact years ago. It wasn't as if Lee could point the finger though, they were both pretty...eccentric. But how could they have missed it considering their respective sets of parents.

William's other friend Rebcecca nodded in his direction. She always knew when they were going to get in trouble. From day one in elementary school she had always been a radar for that kind of stuff.

Not that it bothered her much, considering how she got into almost as much trouble as Lee and William.

"You knew this was coming right, Bex?"

"Of course".

Mr Walker coughed gruffly from the top end of the class, deciding the conversation between the three eleven years olds had gone on long enough. "You don't want to keep the principle waiting now,William".

Even though he was headed to the principle's office William was determined to leave with style, with his head held high.

So turning away from Lee and Bexs, he flashed a grin to the class to let them know how calm he was. He strode to the top of the classroom, heading for the door with a certain bravado vibe, but in the middle of what he had planned would have been the greatest classroom exit ever, the loudspeaker buzzed again.

"And don't you dare stop in the toilets, young man".

Now how did it know he would do that?.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

William was halfway down the corridor when he started to panic slightly.

It wasn't as if he didn't know what he was being called in for. He did, as did half of the kids in his grade for that matter.

He tried to distract him self with the welcome back banners that were hung up around the narrow and winding corridor. No such luck, they were all bold and boring.

William paused briefly outside the science lab where one of the cooler science teachers had hung a huge map of the solar system. He ruffled his unruly brown hair as he looked at it with a grin.

Now that was cool!, all it needed were a few UFOs here and there and it would be perfect.

It was a pity his own science teacher didn't accept that kind of stuff because if Werewolves were too much for her (as he had learned recently) then aliens were perhaps another step too far in the wrong direction.

William ran down the rest of the corridor to make up for the time he lost by stopping. He half considered sliding down the banister like he did when he was in a rush at home but quickly decided against it.

He was in enough trouble as it was, running would have to do(never mind the sign that says no running in the halls between classes for fear of accident).But he couldn't get into trouble for running in the corridors if the place he was running to was the principle's office,right?.

It sure was a pity that he couldn't travel at the speed of light like the teenagers in his mom and dad's story.

When he got to the office, William took a deep breath. He looked up at the bronze shiny sign on the door.

'Principal Victor Proctor'.

This was the one. He shoved the handle down.

…Flashback…

It was the very first day of middle school. So far it didn't seem all that different from Elementary School to William.

It was just bigger with more classes and older kids.

The school corridors (freshly painted for the new school year) were filled with the hustle and bustle of everyday school sixth graders filed into the science lab to meet one of their many new teachers.

Lee dug William lightly in the side. "This looks pretty cool,huh?".

Will nodded excitedly. He knew loads about science already. From outer space that was full of cool alien stuff to loads of eewy gooey facts about the human body.

His dad's stories would surely come up when they learned about the solar system and what lived out there and would surely be top of the class at biology from all the anatomy books for kids his mom had gotten him over the years.

William and Lee took a seat at the top of the class next to a blonde haired girl who introduced herself as Rebecca Blackwell before informing the two boys that the teacher's name was Ms Adolf and that her older sister Alex Blackwell had told her that the previously mentioned science teacher was very strict, a no nonsense kind of person.

William sighed, this might not be as fun as he had previously thought.

This Adolf woman doesn't sound very open-minded but hey, she might surprise him. Couldn't she?.

Just then the door swung open to reveal a short and plump woman with tight but thick black hair, a sickly looking face, a dark uni-brow and an over-sized lab coat. She stalked up to the top of the room, taking her seat on a high stool before the class.

"Good Morning". She said. "My name is Ms Adolf and I will be your science teacher". She looked across the room, her eyes almost glowing amber at the students in front of her.

Something about those eyes made William feel uncomfortable, he knew those glowing eyes from somewhere. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Now" said Ms Adolf. "Today we will be learning about the wolf, it's character traits,habitat and preferred prey. Now, can any of you tell me anything about the wolf?".

William put up his hand along with a few others in the class. Usually he wouldn't be too bothered and generally disinterested in being a teacher's pet but his mother had told him that it was important to give a good and respectful first impression to his teacher and besides, he may not know lots about ordinary wolves but he knew plenty about Werewolves, a combination of the books his father had given him over the years, the story's he had heard and his time spent surfing the internet had surely seen to that.

Ms Adolf pointed to William's hand. "Go ahead".

"Well,Miss".He said recalling the exact page of his book in perfect detail,pictures and all. "I don't know much about regular wolves but I know lots about Werewolves".

The entire class went quite not sure whether to take William seriously or not, after a few seconds they decided that their classmate was either crazy or pullig the teacher's leg and began to chatter quietly amongst themselves.

William ploughed on, ignoring them. "The trials for those accused of being a Werewolf started just after the trials for Witchcraft. People back then thought both were creepy satan worshippers. The very guy ever convicted was Peter Stumpp. This was in the mid-sixteen century", William's voice was getting steadily louder and more confident and was brimming with eagerness.

He may not like being a teacher's pet but he sure as hell liked talking about paranormal stuff.

"Werewolves have distinctive characteristics when they are in human form, such as: Thick hair, Glowing eyes, a unibrow, hairy palms and they often have a fear of water. They are…".

The teacher cut him off, stopping William in his tracks just as he started to get even more enthusiastic. "Fictional. There is no evidence of these creatures existence perhaps you watch too much Television, young man".

He shook his head. William knew his parents had met a werewolf before. His dad said so, and William was certain his dad wouldn't lie to him. "No, Miss. Werewolves are very real. They're just regular people living among us. They could be anyone. They could be lawyers, carpenters, policemen, doctors,teachers…".

William trailed off, noticing his teacher's physical traits for the first time. Thick hair. Unibrow. The amber eyes. In fact he was willing to bet that if she took off her gloves she would have hairy palms.

"You could be one!", he declared, pointing a finger.

Ms Adolf's unibrow tightened and her forehead creased into a frown.

"How dare you make such accusations. There is quite a difference between reality and the fantasy world that is in movies and comic books that you seem to over-indulge in!".

William didn't even flinch. His breath hitched and he felt goosefleash erupted all over his skin. Could Ms Adolf be the real deal?

The whole class went deathly quite. In that moment you could hear a pin drop. The silence swallowing any kind of giggling whole.

Lee face palmed, he knew Will and how he usually took thigs a little too far when he had his mind set on somehing but in this case, Lee could see that it wasn't going to end well for his friend.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, watching William's expression as the truth, that he but no one else could see, dawned on him. "What an idiot', she thought to herself. 'Someone is gonna land themselves in detention'.

"Miss,can I see your hands", William demanded shakily, certain of his discovery. He was certain her palms would be hairy. There could be no other explanation!

The teacher rolled her eyes. "If it clears things up for you".

Ms Adolf took of her latex gloves, baring her were completely bare not a hair in sight. William dropped his head, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He sat back down.

…

Several hours later

…

Unremarkable House

Washington

Virginia

...

Mulder switched the off button on the television, crunching on a sunflower seeds. It had been a hard but good day down in there basement office. Him and Scully against the world, just as it always had been. Granted, they weren't the only two down there anymore.

Since Skinner became director at the FBI, The X-Files office became a little bigger and Mulder and Scully continued their investigations along with Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes.

Life was good, better than good and somehow Mulder, Scully and William managed to find some peace in the world, now living happily in their unremarkable house outside the city.

"Fifty seven channels and nothin' on" Mulder mumbled in a sing song voice to himself, tossing the remote across from his chair over to the loveseat in the corner.

Uninterested in anything the television or Internet may have to offer him, Mulder dragged himself up from his sitting position to track down one, the other or both of his two favourite people in the entire world.

William was upstairs doing homework and Scully had left to go into the kitchen some time ago to answer the phone.

Mulder followed his wife/partner's voice into the kitchen. He stopped to listen at the threshold for a moment, glad that he wasn't the person on the other end of that phone.

Man, Scully seemed frustrated.

"Of course. Mulder and I will talk to William this evening…Yes, I'm very sorry…okay,goodbye".

Scully hung up the phone, sighing tiredly and frustratedly.

It hadn't been the first time, nor would it be the last where she or Mulder were confronted about William's "overactive imagination". And it also wouldn't be the first or last time that imagination of his got him into trouble.

Damn, why the hell did she let Mulder tell William half of those stories? He was still too young to keep it to himself.

"What's up,Scully?" asked Mulder, coming up behind her unexpectedly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling her coppery hair gently and resting his chin on the crown of her head.

"It was William's science teacher", Scully said, turning around to look up at him properly but not entirely wriggling out of his embrace.

Mulder smirked affectionately. Knowing their son, he could already tell where this one was going, but asked anyway. "What did she want?", he said, sounding almost defensive.

Scully rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Mulder would love what was coming next. "It seems William accused her of being a Werewolf."

"That's my boy". Mulder exclaimed proudly, a goofy grin erupting on his face, as he fist pumped the air triumphantly. "Well, was he right?", Mulder questioned seriously. "Because it's been a few years since we've seen a real were wolf."

"Mulder,there's no such thing as Werewolves", Scully replied firmly.

"There could be!", He argued stubbornly. "You have said, in the past, that we have seen things that can't be denied. That were wolf out near the Montana reservation back in '94, that can't be denied!".

Scully rolled her eyes for what seem to be the billionth time in the last nineteen years,give or take. "That's an argument for another time, Mulder. We're talking about William's science teacher here , Mulder. Not some casefile, our son's teacher who just has slightly more hair than average and a strange taste in contact lenses. I talked to the woman myself and so did you on the open night, she's not were wolf ".

"Well,Scully. That's a mistake anyone could've made and William could still be right. Maybe here is something spooky going down at Edgewood", he said, putting emphasis on the word 'spooky', in much the same way as he had nineteen years ago when he asked her if she though he was spooky.

"Mulder!". Scully scolded half-heartedly, elbowing her husband. "There is nothing going on in William's School. His teacher just wants us to block the Sci-Fi channel or something, since I forgot to mention that the Sci-Fi channel isn't part of our Sky subscription but more an integral part of the man who is William's father and my husband."

Mulder shook his head slightly at the comment, gently tugging her hips closer to his until their noses bumped off of one another. "You know you love it, G-Woman", he said teasingly.

Scully shrugged, feigning indifference, her eyebrows raised as she stood up on her tip toes to look him straight in the eye. "I guess I do have a certain soft spot for you, Spooky".

Smirking softly, Mulder reached down a little to peck his wife swiftly on the lips, returning only seconds later to tug gently on her bottom lip. "Likewise Mrs Spooky."

Scully smiled despite herself against his mouth, pulling away from him. "You and Will aren't out of trouble that easy, Mister".

Mulder pouted dramatically, "Aww, Scully", he said, holding his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "You surely weren't suggesting I had ulterior motives."

"I think we started telling him stories about our old cases too early", Scully said, her forehead creasing into a frown as she looked up at him.

Mulder shook his head with certainty, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Scully, you do know we're talking about the same kid who pretends he's older so he can take Stephen King books out of the library."

"Well aware", Scully said with a concerned sigh.

"He is our kid, honeybunch". Mulder said, using one of the their rarely used terms of endearment back from when they were undercover in Arcadia in hopes to get a smile out of his partner. "Our kid. Half of both of us. He's going to show interest in paranormal stuff whether we like it or not since it's been such a huge part of both of our lives for almost two decades.

"I just worry about him, Mulder", she said, ignoring his atempt at a joke and dropping her voice to hide how it cracked with emotion.

Mulder didn't miss it though, after nineteen years she wasn't able to fool him.

"I worry about what he was and what the future holds", she confessed quietly.

Mulder tightened his grip on her, pulling her into a comforting hug. "Me too, Scully", he agreed. "But the three of us are gonnabe okay no matter what."

Scully nodded against his chest, wrapping her arms around him in return. "I want to believe that, Mulder. I really really do."

The stood in silence for a moment, quietly providing solace for one another.

After a few moments, Mulder smiled down at her, gently tugging her by the hand down the hallway towards their son's room.

Scully smiled despite herself, following him like she had for years.

"Come on, Scully", Mulder said, stopping outside the eleven year old's room. "Let's go hear Will's side to the story so we can see if this Ms Adolf is worth an investigation."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Why do I even try to win with you two?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first attempt to write an X-Files fanfiction so please review (I was really nervous about posting this because X-Files fanfiction are usually so amazing!)and feel free to prompt me to write stuff.It can be about Mulder and Scully or about William or both at the same time. A/N: This was my very first attempt at an X-Files fanfiction so please be nice. I have updated it a little bit since and I hope that it's better now :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Nothing,just obsessed!


End file.
